Re:Life in Past Dimension
by Ryuumasuta
Summary: Sepuluh tahun sesudah melawan Kaguya,Naruto berpetualang bersama Kaguya untuk kembali ke masa lalu demi memperbaiki masa depan. Bagaimana kelanjuannya so baca aja gan :v Warn:Mainstream,Typo,Gaje dll untuk pair sementara :NarutoxKaguya,mungkin bisa harem :V
1. Chapter 0:Prologue

**Re:Life In Past Dimension**

 **By author:Ryuumasuta**

 **Naruto** ©Masashi Kishimoto

Attention:author baru nan gaje jangan terlalu berharap ceritanya bagus,tapi doakan supaya menjadi lebih baik :V :V

Warning:Typo,gaje,ecchi(maybe),H(maybe) :v,MAINSTREAM (Maybe),mungkin akan ada lemon atau lime :v :V EYD (Ejaan Yang Dikampretkan) dan masih banyak warning lainnya

Rate:M

Hai,ane author baru yang telah lama nongkrong di FF dan sekarang ane mau nulis cerita yang mungkin mainstream :V -_-"

Oke langsung saja kita mulai!

-Ryuumasuta-

Terlihat di sebuah lapangan rumput di dekat hutan sepasang manusia sedang tiduran menghadap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang."hei,Kaguya-chan sudah berapa tahun sejak saat itu?"tanya pemuda disamping perempuan yang bernama Kaguya."Saat itu ya...mungkin sekitar 10 tahun,Naruto-kun"jawab Kaguya kepada pemuda bernama Naruto."Aku benar minta maaf Naruto-kun,aku sudah memusnahkan hal berharga bagimu"ucap Kaguya dengan lirih."Daijobu,Kaguya-chan lagipula aku bersyukur karena dirimu sudah berubah sangat baik dari saat perang"Naruto berucap sambil duduk menghadap Kaguya yang sedang tiduran disertai cengiran khasnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu Naruto bilang perang...

Perang...

Ya,perang lebih tepatnya Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4,dengan tujuan untuk melindungi jinchuriki yang tersisa yaitu:Hachibi dan yang melibatkan lima negara besar harus bersatu untuk melawan Akatsuki yang dipimpin oleh Obito yang ternyata dimanfaatkan oleh Madara kampret (Madara:Dasar Author keparat awas ente!,Author:HAHAHAHAHAHHA) oke,abaikan ini oke!

Baiklah kita lanjutkan,tapi saat peperangan sedang berlangsung Naruto beserta Bee terjun keperang mengalami beberapa kejadian saat menuju medan perang,mulai dari melawan Hokage dan Raikage karena mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk terjun ke medan itu,melawan zetsu putih,melawan beberapa _edo tensei_.Baru mereka bertemu dengan Obito dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah...jangan kemana – mana tetap di FFane :V :V (Reader:Awas ente Author kamvret,kita gebukin rame – rame Author:oke ane minta maaf!:v :V)

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah tentu saja pertarungan yang tidak dapat terelakan,mereka bertarung 8vs3,Obito dengan 7 _edo tensei_ jinchuriki,Bee dengan Hachibi sementara itu Naruto sendiri karena belum berteman dengan semakin panas,sepanas video J*V XD :V :V :v semakin panas dan juga sengit,hingga pada akhirnya Naruto dan Kyuubi berteman dan juga pasukan bala bantuan semakin panas dengan terbukanya 'anu' Obito (anu=topeng,jangan ngeres dulu :V :V).

Hingga pada akhirnya,mereka melawan Madara,tetapi Madara ditusuk (baca ditikung) oleh zetsu hitam dari ,pada akhirnya Kaguya itu,ia mengaktifkan _Mugen Tsukuyomi._ Hanya tersisa 2 orang normal yang masih selamat,yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke mereka berdua diberi kekuatan oleh Rikudou ,Sasuke berhasil dibunuh oleh Kaguya melalu serangan jarak jauhnya yang menggunakan media tulangnya sehingga tubuh sasuke lebur menjadi debu,sebelum itu sasuke memberikan sedikit kekuatan dan juga matanya ke yang melihat itupun marah dan menghajar habis – habisan berduapun bertarung semenjak terkadang mereka berpencar,entah apa alasannya namun,jika mereka berdua bertemu mereka bertarung ,semakin lama mereka menjadi ,ada suatu kejadian yang membuat Kaguya jatuh cinta pada Author (Reader:Ngimpi lu ! Author:ugh,kalian kejam).lanjut,jatuh cinta pada itu adalah saat dimana Naruto dan Kaguya sedang sangat kelelahan,dan pada saat itu Kaguya tergelincir ke jurang Naruto datang menyelamatkan Kaguya,tetapi sebagai gantinya Naruto harus pingsan selama berjam – berjam – jam itulah Kaguya menunggu Naruto yang pingsan dan terus memandanginya,Kaguya pun terpana melihat wajah polos Naruto saat sedang sempat terbesit dibenak Kaguya untuk membunuh Naruto,namun pikiran itu langsung dienyahkan oleh Kaguya karena ia ingin membalas kebaikan yang diberikan oleh telah menolongnya dan tidak membiarkan dia 4 jam lamanya Naruto akhirnya bangun dari pingsan cantiknya :V "ehm... dimana aku?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa"eh Naruto-kun sudah bangun ya?"Kaguya malah balik tanya.

'Eh... itukan suara Kaguya-chan.'batin Naruto'lalu,darimana datangnya –Kun itu?'lanjutnya bertanya pada hatinya sendiri.

"Ruto-kun...Naruto-kun"Kaguya sedikit menaikan suaranya untuk menyadarkan lamunan Naruto"Eh iya Kaguya-chan" Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya"mou Naruto-kun dasar bukan terima kasih karena udah aku jagain malah bengon hmmp"Kaguya mengembungkan pipinya kesal"iya –iya Kaguya-chan Arigatou ...eh tunggu... bukannya kau juga seharusnya berterima kasih karena sudah kuselamatkan"Naruto berterima kasih namun pada akhirnya kalimatnya ia sedikit berteriak."Apa iya?maaf aku lupa Naruto-kun,kalau begitu Arigatou gozaimazu Naruto-kun"Kaguya hanya tertawa lalu tersenyum pada yang melihat senyum Kaguya pun memerah pipinya"E-eh. Kaguya-chan he...he..he"balas Naruto dengan ,mereka pun bermalam di jurang tersebut,keesokan harinya baru mereka keluar dari saat itu,Kaguya tidak mau berpisah dengan Naruto,dia selalu mengikuti Naruto.

-Ryuumasuta-

Keheningan terjadi diantara Naruto dan Kaguya setelah percakapan tentang hal yang menyakitkan,hanya angin lewat yang bersuara."Kaguya-chan,aku sudah menguasai teknik perpindahan dimensi dari mata sasuke ada kemungkinan untuk membuka dimensi masa lalu?"tanya Naruto untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka."Hm... dimensi masa lalu ya...Eh jangan – jangan kau ingin kembali kemasa lalu Naruto-kun...Sebaiknya jangan Naruto-kun,karena...karena jika kau kembali kemasa lalu kau tidak mengingatku dan itu sakit sekali rasanya Naruto-kun"Kaguya menjawab dengan berteriak disertai tangisan yang dibuat – buat.'Dia berlebihan,sampai segitunya'Naruto hanya sweatdrop."Eh,mana mungkin aku melupakanmu Kaguya-chan,jika kembali masa lalu aka melupakanmu maka aku akan mencari cara agar tidak melupakanmu,dan juga pertanyaanku tadi belum kau jawab Kaguya-chan"Naruto berusaha menenangkan Kaguya."Hee...arigatou Naruto-kun,kau mau memikirkan cara agar tidak melupakanku,oh iya...mengenai pertayaanmu,jika hanya mengandalkan kekuatan matamu itu tidak bisa,jika bisa pun mungkin sangan kecil persentase keberhasilan untuk membuka pintu dimensi masa lalu tersebut."Jawab Kaguya."Jika ingin berhasil setidaknya harus ada media tambahan seperti teknik fuinjutsu khusus"Lanjut Kaguya.

"Huh.. fuinjutsu ya,aku kurang menguasai meskipun aku Uzumaki,hah bagaimana ini?"Naruto hanya membalas perkataan Kaguya dengan malas."Hm...coba pikirkan dahulu Naruto-kun mungkin nanti ada cara lain"saran Kaguya.'betul juga kata Kaguya-chan,pikir Naruto,ayo pikir (emang bisa mikir#PLAKK di borr rasengan)hmmm...aha aku ingat waktu ada misi untuk menangkap mukade di rouran'pikir Naruto yang akhirnya menemukan jalan keluar."Aku ingat Kaguya-chan,dulu aku pernah ada misi di rouran sekitar sunagakura untuk menangkap seorang pengguna kugutsu,pada saat itu dia melepas sebuah segel pengekang kekuatan dari tempatnya dan pancaran chakranya sangat besar sehingga diriku tertarik lalu aku kembali kemasa lalu"jelas panjangxlebarxtinggi Naruto."hm,kalo tidak salah nama tempatnya apa ya...oh iya Ryuumyaku"lanjut Naruto."Ryuumyaku...tidak mungkin..."Kaguya terkejut"chakra yang keluar dari Ryuumyaku adalah kekuatan yang diserap oleh juubi dan menjadikannya chakra yang kita pakai,aku kira dulu chakra itu sudah habis diserap oleh Juubi"jelas lebih lanjut Kaguya."Eh... tidak mungkin...berarti dunia ninja sejak dulu...sudah mempunyai chakra!?"Naruto sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan Kaguya."itu memang benar Naruto-kun,tapi chakra Ryuumyaku sangatlah sulit dikendalikan karena itulah tidak ada yang menggunakannya"Kaguya memberi penjelasan kepada Naruto."Tapi aku terkejut bahwa chakra Ryuumyaku dapat membawa sesorang ke masa lalu"lanjut Kaguya."mungkin karena chakra Ryuumyaku adalah kekuatan murni dari dunia ini atau chakra tersebut memang energi alam terkuat yang dapat mengatur dunia ini,bisa bahaya jika jatuh ketangan yang salah"Naruto memberikan hipotesis.

"Mungkin hipotesismu benar Naruto-kun,tumben kamu pintar Naruto-kun"Kaguya tersenyum mendengar hipotesis Naruto sekaligus menyindir Naruto."mou... Kaguya-chan jahat...aku kan memang pintar"Naruto yang kesal pun hanya mengembungkan pipinya."kyaaaa...kawai ne Naruto-kun,gemes liatnya"jerit Kaguya sambil mencubit pipi Naruto."mou..."Naruto malah semakin menggembungkan pipinya"Gomen Naruto-kun,aku minta maaf habisnya kamu imut sperti kucing"Kaguya meminta maaf,setelah ia melepas cubitan di pipi naruto."haaaah...dasa kamu ini Kaguya-chan,baiklah sebaiknya kita berangkat kesana untuk melihat Ryuumyaku oke,soalnya hilangnya ingatan tentangmu saat kenali masa lalu aku percaya bahwa ingatanku tentangmu tidak akan hilang Kaguya-chan begitu juga sebaliknya."Naruto meyakinkan kaguya sambil memberikan cengiran 5 jarinya pada Kaguya."Hai,Naruto-kun aku juga percaya"Kaguya juga berpendapat sama dengan Naruto."Dan juga maaf Naruto-kun,jika kita kembali kemasa lalu kan kamu akan bertemu dengan teman – temanmu juag dengan Hinata-chan,lalu soal hubungan kita bagaimana pasalnya kamu juga mencintai Hinata-chan?"tanya Kaguya."hm...soal itu kita pikirkan saja nanti saat kita sudah sampai dimasa lalu."Jawab Naruto sambil menatap langit malam hari."Ya sudah sebaiknya kita tidur dulu,akan kubuatkan rumah dulu Mokuton:shichuuro no jutsu"Ucap Naruto."Hai Naruto-kun"jawab Kaguya."Baiklah oyasumi Tsuma" "Oyasumi juga anata"

Petualangan mereka untuk kembali kemasa lalu dimulai besok hari,dan apakah akan ada sebuah rintangan kita tunggu saja di Re:Life in Past Dimension

Selanjutnya di Re:Life in Past Dimension : Road to Past Dimension:Ratu yang hilang

TBC

* * *

Yo, kenal ane author baru nih :V oh ya minna -san jangan lupa review fic ini main stream

kalo begitu sampai jumpa jaa-ne minna-sa :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Re:Life In Past Dimension**

 **By author:Ryuumasuta**

 **Naruto** ©Masashi Kishimoto

Attention:author baru nan gaje jangan terlalu berharap ceritanya bagus,tapi doakan supaya menjadi lebih baik :V :V

Warning:Typo,gaje,ecchi(maybe),H(maybe) :v,MAINSTREAM (Maybe),mungkin akan ada lemon atau lime :v :V EYD (Ejaan Yang Dikampretkan) dan masih banyak warning lainnya

Rate:M

Hm,Ternyata ada yang baca karya jelek ini author bersyukur,apalagi review yang beragam oke author ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang udah review,dan saran – saran dari reader maupun senpai – senpai ane terima kok,oke langsung lanjut ke cerita

\- Ryumasuta -

Pagi hari telah datang dengan terbitnya matahari yang telah menggantikan – tengah hutan terdapat sebuah rumah yang ternyata isinya(?) adalah dua orang berbeda kelamin perempuan dan laki – laki yang belum juga bangun,lebih tepatnya si laki – lakilah yang belum bangun.

' Hihihi,Naruto-kun kalau tidur lucu juga ya hihihihi' Tawa seorang perempuan dalam hati,perempuan itu adalah Kaguya.' Huh,tapi kenapa dia belum bangun ya,dasar pemalas' Lanjut Kaguya dalam hati.

" Naruto-kun...Bangun...Naruto-kun...Bangun...Hei... " Kaguya membangunkan Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak." Uggh... iya sebentar 5 menit lagi Kaguya-chan" Jawab Naruto yang bahkan belum membuka matanya.

"Mou,Naruto-kun dasar,kalo begitu aku tidak akan mau masakin Naruto-kun Ramen" Kaguya sedikit mengembungkan pipinya,tanda ia kesal." Eh,iya Kaguya-chan aku akan bangun " Naruto yang mendengar kata ramen pun bangun."Dasar,kalo ramen aja langsung bangun,berarti Naruto-kun tidak sayang sama aku" Kaguya berpura – pura marah dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

" Eh,bukan begitu Kaguya-chan,aku minta maaf jadi jangan marah ya? " Naruto meminta ,Kaguya masih tidak mau menjawab." Ayolah Kaguya-chan..." Naruto memohon dengan puppy eyesnya."Huh iya,Naruto-kun aku hanya berpura – pura tadi,jadi aku minta maaf juga ya" Kaguya menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kepada Naruto."Heee jadi tadi hanya pura – pura marah" Teriak kaget Naruto."Heheheh..." Kaguya tertawa kecil sambil mengacungkan dua jari berbentuk " V " .

"Huh,dasar Kaguya-chan,Tapi sesuatu seperti ini harus diberi hukuman muheheheh" Naruto menghela nafas,lalu memasang wajah sedikit menakutkan bagi Kaguya."Ano...Hu-hu-hukuman seperti apa ya,Naruto-kun?" Kaguya sedikit ketakutan dengan Naruto."Hmm,kau akan segera mengetahuinya" Setelah mengatakan itu,Naruto langsung menindih Kaguya.

Lalu,ia mencium bibir Kaguya,sementara itu tangannya mulai menggerayangi payudara Kaguya."Eh...KYAAAA...NARUTO-KUN...YAMETE...AHHH...NARU" Kaguya berteriak sambil menyebutkan nama Naruto dan hanya melanjutkannya dengan santai,lalu beberapa saat ia berhenti dan menyingkir dari tubuh Kaguya."Hehehehe...Bagaimana rasanya dihukum enak bukan?" Naruto hanya nyengir kepada Kaguya."Mou,dasar Naruto-kun no Hentai" Kaguya hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal,agar wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus tidak terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Yasudah,aku ingin mandi dulu atau Kaguya-chan ingin mandi bersama ku?" Naruto menggoda Kaguya. "Tidak...SANA PERGI MANDI SENDIRI !" Kaguya pun berteriak lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamar dan menuju dapur."Hehehehe,Kaguya-chan kalo digoda lucu juga ya apalagi kalo lagi kesal uh kawai~desu.." Naruto tertawa sendiri dan juga wajahnya berbinar – binar dengan bintang dimatanya."Hm,yasudah aku mandi dulu siapa tahu,nanti Kaguya-chan membuatkan ku ramen setelah mandi" setelah bermonolog,Narutopun menuju kamar mandi untuk F*p – f*p eh salah untuk mandi.

Sementara itu di dapur Kaguya sedang ngomel – ngomel sendiri karena kejadian tadi pagi.

"Dasar Naruto-kun hentai..."

"Huh,sudahlah daripada ngomel – ngomel nggak jelas mending masak aja" Kaguya menghela nafas,setelah itu ia mulai memasak ramen untuk sarapan dirinya dan Naruto.

"Yosh,sarapan sudah siap,tinggal memanggil Naruto-kun dan kita sarapan bersama,oh ya Naruto-kun lama amat ya mandinya" Kaguya pun selesai memasak dan juga menyiapkan ramen untuk pun memangil naruto untuk sarapan bersama

"Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun sarapan sudah siap,cepat kesini Naruto-kun"

"Iya – iya sabar Kaguya-chan"

Setelah itu,mereka berdua pun sarapan bersama."Oh ya Naruto-kun,setelah ini kita memulai perjalanan kita menuju wilayah Suna,iya kan?" Tanya Kaguya disela – sela makannya."Hm,iya lebih tepatnya siang ini,karena pagi ini mungkin kita harus beres – beres menyimpan perlengkapan kita kedalam fuinjutsu,lalu bersantai dulu mungkin" Jawab Naruto.

"Heee... Bersantai?bukannya kita harus cepat – cepat" Kaguya sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Naruto bagian akhir."Yah kita harus bersantai menikmati pemandangan dunia ini sebelum kita menuju dimensi masa lalu" Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit tersenyum."o... jadi begitu,baiklah aku juga akan bersantai setelah beres – beres." Kaguya pun akhirnya menyetujui Naruto untuk bersantai.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat...

" Lapor ********-sama Kaguya-hime sudah ingin memulai perjalanannya dengan si rubah " Lapor seorang kepada tuannya."Naruhodo,baiklah kita harus bersiap – siap,jangan sampai Kaguya-hime mengikuti si rubah itu " Balas seseorang yang tidak salah lagi adalah tuan dari yang melapor tadi." Dan juga kau,********* segera panggil dia,beritahukan bahwa hime akan pergi bersama rubah tersebut ".

" Baiklah ********-sama " seseorang itupun mematuhi perintah tuannya." Bagus,takkan kubiarkan manusia menghuni tempat ini lagi,karena tempat ini...

...adalah...MILIK OOTSUSUKI...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA "

Change scene : NaruKagu

Setelah selesai beres – beres dan juga selesai bersantai,mereka pun memulai perjalanan menuju wilayah Suna yaitu Rouran,kota yang hilang.

(AN:Baju yang Naruto pakai saat ini adalah baju dia sewaktu the last,sementara Kaguya memakai baju seperti Emilia di Re:Zero tanpa logo kerajaannya)

" Ano..Naruto-kun..apakah masih lama kita sampai ke wilayah Sunagakure? " Kaguya memulai percakapan dengan bertanya kepada Naruto." Hm,mungkin dengan Chakra boost kita bisa sampai sekitar 5 jam,dan emangya dulu Kaguya-chan tidak berkeliling? " Jawab sekaligus tanya kepada Kaguya.

"Oh...lumayan lama ya,kalau soal itu dulu aku tidak pernah berkeliling ke dunia ini,hehehe " Kaguya hanya tertawa kecil.

Skip Time

Mereka terus meloncati pepohonan walaupun beberapa kali mereka harus lari karena melewati sungai.

" Sepertinya sebentar lagi sampai Kaguya-chan" Ucap Naruto." Hontouni,Akhirnya sampai juga " Kaguya pun merasa senang karena mereka sudah ingin sampai ke benar kata Naruto mereka pun akhirnya sampai,mereka melihat puing – puing menara yang roboh di tengah – tengah gurun pasir." Jadi,itu tempatnya Naruto-kun,pasti dulu sangat indah bukan Naruto-kun "Ucap Kaguya terkagum dengan Rouran." Iya sangat indah" Balas Naruto dengan wajah bahwa orang berharga baginya hancur bersama Rouran.

" Naruto-kun,kenapa? " Tanya Kaguya khawatir."Daijobu,Kaguya-chan,aku hanya mengingat masa lalu ku" Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan." Yosh,karena kita sudah sampai sebaiknya kita jangan membuang waktu lagi " Ucap Naruto dengan penuh ,mereka berdua pun terjun kebawah menuju padang berjalan beberapa meter mereka pun 'disapa' oleh pisau chakra.

" Siapa disana? " Teriak Kaguya." Tenang Kaguya-chan ini adalah jebakan yang sengaja dibuat oleh Ratu Rouran " Balas Naruto." Kau pikir ini jebakan? " Tiba – tiba ada suara asing yang terdengar. Naruto pun kaget juga dengan Kaguya " Hoi,siapa kau? Keluar jangan sembunyi?! " Teriak Naruto." Hmm,Baiklah jika itu maumu" lalu setelah itu keluar sebuah boneka berukuran raksasa dan boneka tersebut mengeluarkan banyak pisau chakra ke arah Naruto dan Kaguya." Kuso,menghindar " Ucap Naruto.' Kenapa ada boneka chakra,Apakah ada seseorang yang selamat ' Batin Naruto

." Naruto-kun apakah ada orang yang mengendalikan boneka ini?"

" Aku tidak tahu Kaguya-chan,sensormu bagus kan?coba kau deteksi sekitar?! "

"Baiklah"

Mereka terus menghindar dari serangan boneka chakra tersebut." Tidak ada Naruto-kun! " Ucap yang mendengar itupun hanya memasang wajah kesal.'Siapa...siapa...siapa yang mengendalikan boneka ini,tidak mungkin ini jebakan ' Batin Naruto.

"Ara...kau tidak mengenalku,mou Naruto-kun jahat " Boneka itu mengeluarkan suara.

" Siapa kau?cepat beritahu kami " Teriak Kaguya.

Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut pun tersentak karena boneka ini mengenalnya. " Tidak salah lagi boneka ini ada yang mengendalikannya,tapi...siapa...siapa...SIAPA? "

" coba kau ingat – ingat Naruto-kun "

Naruto pun kaget,ia merasa mengenal suara ini ' Mungkinkah dia...'

"SARA...KAU SARA BUKAN...!? " Teriak Naruto meneriakan nama orang yang mengendalikan boneka ,boneka hancur dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang ternyata seseorang tersebut adalah...Sara,Ratu Rouran.

" Hisashiburi ne Naruto-kun..." Sara tersenyum kepada Naruto." Sara-chan kau masih hidup,dan juga kau masih sama seperti kita bertemu?kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" Naruto kaget melihat wujud sara yang masih sama seperti saat dia bertemu di Rouran beberapa tahun yang lalu." Jadi Naruto-kun tidak senangnya " Sara memasang wajah cemberut." Bukan seperti itu,hanya saja...aku kaget "

" Kalau itu sangat panjang ceritanya mungkin nanti aku bisa ceritakan,Dan juga sepertinya kamu bersama dengan kekasihmu yang baru ne Naruto-kun,Bisa kau kenalkan?"

"Baiklah,namanya adalah-"

"Kaguya,Uzumaki Kaguya" Kaguya memotong ucapan Naruto." Ara..jadi kau sudah menikah ya? " Sara bertanya kepada Naruto." Hm,ya bisa dibilang begitulah,tapi kita belum menikah secara sah,karena ada beberapa hal" Naruto pun mencoba menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Kaguya

"Apakah hal itu ada hubungannya dengan Perang Besar Dunia Shinobi Keempat?" Sara bertanya lagi."Ya,mungkin" Jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

"Namamu Sara kan,Sekarang aku ingin bertanya,Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto-kun?" Kaguya yang dari tadi diam pun membuka suara."Hubungan ku dengan Naruto-kun ya bisa dibilang sama sepertimu"

"Tunggu,apa maksud-"

"Baiklah tenang dulu akan aku jelaskan,secara rinci tentang hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun"

Setelah itu,ia menjelaskan tentang pertemuannya dengan Naruto dimasa lalu,saat ia bertemu pertama kali,saat Naruto menyelamatkannya yang jatuh dari menara,saat melawan Anrokuzan,semuanya ia jelaskan dan ceritakan ke Kaguya.

Dan ternyata ada sebuah rahasia yang terkuak,rahasia itu adalah Naruto dan Sara pernah melakukan hubungan intim,namun Naruto melupakannya karena ingatannya tentang hubungan intim tersebut disegel oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"N-n-n-nani,aku pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan mu,tidak mungkin...!" Naruto sangat kaget dengan penjelasan itu."Itu beneran Naruto-kun,ingatanmu pasti telah disegel oleh ayahmu sendiri waktu itu" Sara mencoba menjelaskan Naruto lagi.

"Dan Kaguya-chan kau tidak perlu marah dengan Naruto-kun,ingatanya kan disegel oleh ayahnya pasti ia tidak ingan bahwa ia sebenarnya sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' denganku,jadi tolong maafkan Naruto-kun,ya" Sara mencoba menenangkan Kaguya agar tidak marah kepada Naruto.

"Huff,baiklah Naruto-kun aku maafkan,tapi kamu harus bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi kami berdua" Kaguya pun memaafkan Naruto dengan imbalan tentunya dan imbalan itu ialah dia harus menikahi Kaguya dan Sara.

"Baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab" Naruto hanya bernafas lega dan juga ia akan bertanggung jawab atas keduanya.

"ne,Sara-chan aku mau bertanya apa setelah melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto-kun kamu hamil?"Tanya Kaguya

"Tentu saja aku hamil akibat perbuatanku dengan Naru-kun dan-"

"Apa kamu hamil,lalu dimana anak kita,dimana?"Naruto kaget dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sara."Naruto-kun jangan memotong dulu aku belum selesai ngomong tahu" Sara memarahi Naruto yang seenaknya memotong perkataan orang."Oke aku lanjutkan,anak kita sudah bertemu dengan dirimu Naruto-kun,tetapi sekarang dia sudah meninggal"

Naruto sangat terkejut bahwa anaknya sudah meninggal,terlebih dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan anaknya tapi dia lupa"Meninggal,kau bercanda kan Sara-chan,dan juga kapan aku pernah bertemu dengan anak kita?"

"Huh,dasar kau ini,ingat siapa yang kau temui setelah kau kembali dari masa lalu?"Sara memberikan jawaban kepada Naruto dengan pertanyaan."Mustahil,dia kan ratu rouran,berarti dia adalah...anakku"

"Itu benar dan dia meninggal akibat Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat"Sara memberitahu alasan kenapa anaknya bisa meninggal.

"Nani,anakmu dan Naruto-kun meninggal karena Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat,berarti aku sudah membunuhnya...aku...aku...aku ibu yang tak berguna..."Kaguya sangat shok,kaget dan dia bukan ibu kandung dari anak Sara tapi dia sekarang adalah ibu dari anak Sara juga.

"Sudahlah Kaguya-chan,aku juga sedih karena itu,bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk membunuh dirimu,tapi aku tahu bahwa itu akan membuat Naruto-kun serta Kasumi-chan bersedih,jadi aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk memaafkan dirimu Kaguya-chan"Sara mencoba menenangkan pikiran Kaguya

"Kasumi...itu nama anaknya kita?"Tanya Naruto.

"Iya,Uzumaki Kasumi"Jawab Sara.

"Nama yang bagus Sara-chan" Kaguya menanggapi perkataan Sara.

"Yosh aku tidak boleh bersedih,baiklah Sara-chan bisa kau tunjukkan jalan makam dari Kasumi-chan,sebagai ayahnya aku ingin berbicara dengannya" Naruto mulai menghapus kesedihannya."Hai,Sara-chan bisa kau tunjukan" Kaguya pun juga ingin mengunjungi makan anaknya juga."Baiklah" Jawab Sara

Setelah itu mereka menuju ke tempat dimana Kasumi dan Naruto berbicara sekaligus meminta maaf kepada Kasumi,karena membiarkannya karena meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia shinobi dan Kaguya karena sudah membunuhnya.

Naruto dan Kaguya pun sudah merasa cukup untuk berbicara dengan Kasumi pun berbicara kepada Sara mengenai tujuannya.

"Jadi kalian sudah membulatkan tekat untuk menuju ke dimensi masa lalu,Anata,Kaguya-chan?"

"Hai,aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke dimensi masa lalu"Jawab Naruto

"Aku juga,Sara-chan" Tambah Kaguya

Lalu,Sara pun pergi menuju tempat dimana kekuatan rouran diikuti juga oleh Naruto dan ,sebelum mereka sampai ke tempat chakra ryuumyaku disegel tidak lebih tepatnya mereka baru sampai di gerbang ada sebuah kunai yang dilempar oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahui.

"Siapa kau?tunjukkan dirimu! Sara-chan apa kau mengenalnya?"Naruto berteriak dan juga bertanya kepada Sara.

"Tidak ada siapa – siapa di rouran selain diriku"Jawab Sara

Mereka bertiga pun memasang posisi siap siaga."Haha...cukup berani juga kau berkata begitu reinkarnasi Ashura,ah tidak lebih tepatnya reinkarnasi Ashura dan juga Indra"Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari seseorang yang tidak lain adalah pelaku pelempar kunai tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto mencoba bertanya kepada seseorang tersebut.

"Siapa diriku tidaklah penting,tapi aku akan beritahukan bahwa aku,tidak kami berdua adalah Ootsusuki"Setelah mengatakan itu munculah sosok bertubuh besar.

Kaguya kaget dengan jawaban itu"Ootsusuki?jangan bercanda kau?"Kaguya membantah perkataan seseorang tersebut.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kaguya-hime,kami adalah Ootsusuki"Jawab seseorang tersebut.

"Baiklah,jadi kalian adalah Ootsusuki,apa maksud kedatangan kalian?"Tanya Naruto

"Maksud kedatangan kami adalah...untuk mencegahmu kembali ke dimensi masa lalu,dengan kata lain adalah kami akan membunuh kalian berdua"Jawab seseorang tersebut.

"Membunuh kami berdua apa maksudnya?"Tanya Naruto dengan berteriak

"Hmm,membunuh kalian berdua yaitu dirimu dan dia"Seseorang itu menunjuk Naruto dan Sara

"Kenapa aku tidak menjadi sasaranmu,apa karena aku Ootsusuki?jika itu adalah alasannya aku bukan lagi Ootsusuki aku adalah uzumaki"Kaguya bertanya denga suarayang keras.

"Kenapa ya? Hm mungkin karena kau bisa menjadi boneka mainan yang bagus,hahaha"Jawab sesorang tersebut yang diakhiri dengan tawa.

"Kurang ajar kau,matilah" Naruto maju dan mencoba meninju seseorang tersebut namun berhasil ditahan.

"Jadi ini tinjuanmu,heh lemah sekali" Seseorang tersebut melempar tubuh Naruto kearah Kaguya dan yang terlempar mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan diri dan berhasil.

"Hm,baiklah karena sudah waktunya akan kuberitahukan nama kami berdua"

"Kami adalah..."

 **To Be Continue**

Oke,ketemu lagi ama ane author lama ya updatenya,itu dikarenakan author habis melaksanakan karya wisata dan dikasih tugas ama sensei buat karya tulis yang membuat ane bingung mau milih tentang apa?ohya untuk panjang fic di chap pertama ini adalah 2k bersih belum sama author note dan lain – sama author note mungkin sekitar 2,1k

Mengenai penampilan Sara ia seperti saat Pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto di The Movie Lost Tower

Oke saatnya kita menjawab review para guest untuk yang punya akun ane jawab lewat PM.

 **Adepras123gmail** **:** masalah hilangnya ingatan aka diketahui seiring waktu naruto balik kemasa lalu adalah pada saat dia Shiipuden mungkin.

 **Risijiku** **:** Hm ane juga suka pair akan ane pikirkan dulu.

 **gin** **:** oke ane bikin fic niat untuk masalah tulis menulis ane masih kurang paham.

 **Beew** **(Temen jomblo satu sekolah :V) :** Njeer ente terus review fic ane :v :V

 **login eror mulu** **:** Oke semoga kali ini kagak ancur

Untuk yang review lanjut dan sebagainya ini udah lanjut

Dan terima kasih para senpai yang sudah memberikan nantikan kelanjutannya ya

Baiklah waktunya author untuk pamit dan juga jangan lupa reviewnya oke serta nantikan kelanjutan FF ini. **Jangan lupa Review oke**

Sayonara minna


End file.
